


The forbidden love, Death

by The_Official_Hanta_Sero



Series: Forbidden love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Official_Hanta_Sero/pseuds/The_Official_Hanta_Sero
Summary: I guess i wrote more.Get ready for a non-specifified gender for our mc
Relationships: Reader/Death
Series: Forbidden love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545031
Kudos: 1





	The forbidden love, Death

Cold, clammy hands wrapped around my own as the stench of rot entered my nose. I opened my eyes to find Death sitting next to me.  
""You took your time today."" I tell him, my voice weak.  
""I'm sorry, my love, I had to deal with some people who didn't want to go."" He tells me, his voice echoing around my small room.  
""And yet, you won't take me?"" I joke with him. I hear a shocked gasp come from him as he puts one of his freezing hands on my cheek.  
""I will never, and you know that!"" He tells me, and i only chuckle in response.

There was silence as the machines around me beeped.  
""Oh woe is me, my love is Death himself, and he won't let me leave this room of white. "" I break the silence with.  
""When is my time?"" I ask him.  
""My love, i will keep you here for as long as i can, and not even the god's themselves can change my mind!"" He told me.  
""Come lay with me, we never get to cuddle."" I tell him. He only chuckles as i move aside. He doesn't even remove his thick cloaks, allowing me to snuggle into them.  
""Your hands are always cold, but somehow you still warm me more than this stupid hospital blanket."" I mumble as he plays with my wig. 

We stay like this for some hours, the occasional conversation but otherwise comfortable silence. I whine as he begins to move.  
""Please stay, you know how hard it is for me to sleep without you."" I ask him as i try to bury myself in his warm robes.  
""Ah, if only it were that simple, I'll be seeing yuo in a week anyways."" He tells me as he kisses my cheek. He slowly gets out of the white bed, allowing me a few more minutes in his presence.

""Good bye, my love"" He tells me as he walks out of the door. His smell, although sickening, gives me comfort before the nurses come in to check on me. I stare at the doorway, already missing him.


End file.
